


The Switch

by ToxicAlienDaisies13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Porn, Pure Smut, Smut, Top Cas, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean, destiel smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7899664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicAlienDaisies13/pseuds/ToxicAlienDaisies13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas makes an interesting request, <br/>and something in Deans pants definitely gets interested at it.<br/>(Wow that's bad, trust me friend it's good, they do the nasty, please ignore this garbage summary above.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Switch

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys thank you for kudos on Daddy's surprise, and The dream. It means a lot. Thank you.  
> I hope y'all enjoy this too. :)

Dean and Cas were watching tv together when Cas asked a very interesting request.

"Dean." Cas said, looking at Dean.  
"Yea Cas."  
"Would it be alright if I was the "top" tonight."  
If Dean was drinking something, he would have spat it out.  
He really didn't know how to feel, excited at the thought of Cas inside him, or self-conscious at the thought of being submissive.  
They'd only had done the deed for about 5 times, all the times Dean taking the lead, since he's more experienced and all.   
And he was mostly confused as to how Cas knows the term "top."

"Cas, how do you know what a top is."  
"Well I was looking at your computer and I discovered a video labeled, "top fucking submissive bottom."  
It was quite educational."

Cas was on his computer?  
Cas watched Deans secret gay porn?  
Now his head was just spinning.

"You went on my computer?"  
"I hoped to have learned more on the practice of intercourse. I did."  
"Ok. And what did you find out exactly."  
"Well I found that usually a top is dominant and a bottom is submissive. The top will also fuck the submissive and the submissive will take it like a whore, generally."

Dean just sat staring at Cas. Hearing those words come out of a supposed innocent, mouth sort of turned him on.

"And you want to be the top because?" Dean asked more confused than ever.  
"Well, I would like to know what it's like being inside of you, and I would love nothing more than to fuck your little hole until your sobbing from it."

As Cas said that he moved towards Dean, getting into his beloved personal space.  
Dean visibly gulped and his dick rose at those words.

"Umm..."  
Damn, that was a straight quote from the porno, but the phrase coming out of Cas's mouth made it all the much hotter.

"What do you say, Dean." Cas said as he grabbed Dean chin, stroking his bottom lip with his thumb.

"I say fuck me." Was Deans response.

Cas smashes his lips against Deans, violently kissing him, passion and hunger circling them.

They moved to the bedroom and as Dean laid down on their bed he was having second thoughts.

"I don't know about this Cas."

His self esteem was starting to disapprove of the situation.  
He felt all of a sudden emasculated by bottoming.  
He also hadn't bottomed in a long time. Not since his twink years and a few times here and there.

"Why? What's wrong?"  
"I'm just really nervous about bottoming."  
"If you what we can stop and you can top again."  
"No! I mean, um, I still want to bottom. I'm just nervous about it"  
"Well alright. I'll be gentle." Cas said hoping to assure Dean.  
But it only made Dean red in the face from embarrassment.

But Cas confused it for Dean still being nervous.  
He stroked Deans cheek in attempt to calm him.  
"Dean I promise I'll be very gentle."

Dean only became more red.  
"Cas I'm not worried about you being gentle, gentle is the last thing I want right now, I want you to fuck my brains out."  
Dean said the words with an air of stubbornness, annoyed at the situation.

Cas stared at him.  
And Dean stared at Cas.  
A few seconds and Cas started tearing their clothes from each other.  
He kissed Dean like he was the first taste of water after days in a dessert.  
Dean was breathless, his heart beating against his chest from excitement.

They were naked, grinding and pressing.  
Touching and groping.  
Dean forgetting being nervous, being emasculated, being afraid.  
All he wanted was Cas inside him.

Cas flipped Dean over, pushing him to his hands and knees, Dean gasped, this was it.  
Cas was going to prep him and enter Dean.

Dean shoved his hips back in anticipation.  
Cas lapped at Deans entrance, holding Dean still as he jolted at the touch.

Cas licked and Dean whined in frustration.

"Cas hurry up or I'll change my mind." Dean rasped not really meaning the mild threat.

"Patience Dean."  
Cas's tongue started to breach Deans hole and Dean refrained from moaning. 

Soon enough Cas had three fingers and his tongue, trying his best to avoid that spot he knew would make Dean tick.

Dean was still refraining from making any noises. He was still trying to be dominant by not making noises.

Cas pulled away and Dean was about to ask why he stopped when Cas started pushing in.

Dean screamed a silent scream,  
It burned a little, but it felt so good.  
Man, he forgot how good this felt.

Cas had slipped all the way in, Dean could feel every inch of Cas inside him, feel how full he felt with Cas in him. Just a stuffed full of Cas.

And then Cas started moving.

He moved quickly and swiftly, clutching his hips so hard he knew there'd be bruises the next day.

And Cas started going faster, and faster.

And he started hitting that spot in Dean that made him write in pleasure.  
He clutched the sheets until his knuckles were white, he pushed his hips back trying to meet Cas's thrusts.  
He gasped, "Don't stop." Over and over again.  
He was whimpering and moaning like a two-dollar-whore.

Cas was slamming into him in rough quick thrusts.  
The head of his dick ramming against that place that made Deans whole body go in flames from pleasure.

Deans tight entrance kept getting tighter and tighter. It was unbelievably hot and soft like velvet.

They both got lost in pleasure and took, took, and took from each other.

Then Dean came screaming and arching his back.

Cas slammed as deep as he could, his cum shooting even deeper from his orgasm.

They stayed like that breathing heavily and coming down from their highs.

Cas pulled out and they laid next to each other.

"W-we need to do that way more often." Was what Dean said.  
"How was it?" Cas asked genuinely concerned if it was as good for Dean as how good it was for him.  
"Are you kidding me? That was amazing!"  
Dean coughed a little bit, embarrassed at his enthusiasm.

"Seriously though, we need to do that more Cas."  
"Well why not now?"  
"Sure, why not."  
They laughed the night away as they went on for round two.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope y'all enjoyed that, if you did please leave kudos if it's not too much trouble. And comment good and bad if possible, it helps.  
> By the way this was inspire by this tumblr post, I think you've seen it, it says; "Dean being all grumbly bottoming the first time and minuets later panting "don't stop don't stop." It's something like that, so I tried to do my story version of it, didn't exactly go how I wanted too, but it ended up being really good.


End file.
